In a data center, modules for networking such as Ethernet switches or Virtual Connect fabrics are often stacked to allow greater connectivity and redundancy. For example, a pair of switches, each with an uplink, could be “stacked” or redundantly and communicatively connected to another device. However, the stacked modules may require manual identification by a system manager, such as a data center operator. The stacked modules may also require the manual selection of the management uplink port by the operator. This manual process is expensive, time consuming, and is prone to failure. If the management uplink fails, the reconfiguration of the network modules to enable another management uplink must wait until the operator can manually reset it.